El Aroma a Vainilla
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Hay aromas que nos hacen recordar Buenos momentos y una sonrisa se nos escapa de los labios ... el detalle es que no sólo uno coincide con el delicioso aroma . mal resumen . Harry&Hermione.


Personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **El Aroma a Vainilla.**

.

El crujir de la madera anunciaba que alguien se aproximaba, la puerta se abrió pausada y el joven corrupto entró con aires de grandeza; patético. Susurré ganandome una mirada de desprecio .

\- mi Lord - reverenció ante el sillón de cuero negro. Una palabra perfecta para describirlo en ese momento era: Lambiscón.

Aunque yo también lo soy .

\- finalmente - la voz de mi señor era un susurro apenas audible y con un toque sombrío que causaba temor - no acepto errores

\- no los tendrá

\- lo sé, tú existencia depende de ello

El Lambiscón invadió el espacio vital de mi señor - con su permiso claro está- prestando atención a cada gesto que podria llegar apresiar . Unos minutos permanecieron en la misma posición afinando detalles de la misión .

\- Colagusano - me llamó. Me acerqué tiritando por el frío de la maldita casa en ruinas. - dale lo necesario

\- como mi señor diga - miré al tipejo y con un ademán le indiqué que me siguiera - ahora regreso

\- Nagini - nombró al enorme reptil - en la entrada de esta habitación esta tu cena, disfrutala .

Miré de reojo y en efecto un viejo miraba entre el espacio de las puertas dobles hacia adentro con asombro. Sentí lástima al saber que pronto sería devorado . Seguí mi camino por el pasillo iluminandolo con mi varita hasta llegar a la cocina. Relamí mis labios y le arroje una caja de madera que saqué del estante - tienes para un mes, encárgate tú del resto

\- bien - me miró con asco - me retiro

Lo observé partir por el traslador para luego regresar con mi señor.

\- bien pequeña, bien - al entrar ví como la serpiente terminaba de comer al fósil invasor. - ¿se ha marchado?

\- si

\- quiero que lo vigiles

\- como usted diga

.

* * *

-¡Harry!- escuché a lo lejos -¡Harry! - volvieron a gritar . Poco a poco esa voz se volvía más cercana hasta que mis sentidos despertaron reconociendo la voz . Sentí la tan conocida descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo , esa descarga sólo ocurría cuando cierta castaña me tocaba ; no importaba si era un roce o un abrazo , un golpe o un pellizco , siempre me pasaba lo mismo . Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía . Me incorporé aún aturdido por mis sueños o mejor dicho pesadilla .

En mi pesadilla ví a una serpiente acechando sigilosa a lo que según yo podría ser su presa , lo curioso era que yo la veía acercarse a mi en zic-zac mostrando su delgada y dividida lengua rodeandome, reduciendo el espacio entre ella y yo hasta el punto de rozar su lengua con mi nariz. Yo era la presa .

-¿estas bien? - me pregunta con preocupación . Solo atino a asentir. - bien - dice con alivio . Me quedo perdido en sus ojos mientras me acaricia el cabello con delicadeza haciéndome piojitos de vez en cuando . - cuando estés listo me dices

\- gracias - susurro. Estoy seguro que ella me conoce más de lo que yo me conozco . Se aleja de mi - para mi desagrado- y empieza a mover a Ron intentando despertarlo .

-¡despierta Ronald!- le da con la almohada . Ron despierta quejándose como es de costumbre y se deja caer de nuevo en la cama . -tu madre dice que el desayuno está listo

Tomé un baño y el desayuno escuchando los quejidos de Ron , las bromas de los gemelos , los regaños de la señora Weasley hacia toda su familia incluso el señor Arthur no se libra de ellos , las mil y un maneras de llamar mi atención de Ginny o verla conversar con Hermione y ésta última presatandole atención a un libro o "lectura ligera" que lleva siempre consigo . Es tan hermosa .

\- hora de irnos - anuncia el patriarca Weasley. Alistamos una pequeña maleta cada uno y salimos rumbo al bosque . Caminamos unos minutos hasta encontrarnos con un amigo del señor Weasley y su hijo - él es mi amigo Amos Diggory y su hijo Cedric - nos presentó. A Cedric lo conocía de vista ya que era jugador de Hufflepuff.

-llegan tarde

\- disculpa pero ciertos chicos - nos miró a Ron y a mi - se quedaron dormidos

Sonrió al verme - Harry Potter - dijo el señor Diggory como si fuera un honor conocerme . - es un gusto

\- igualmente señor

Seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a una pequeña colina . Todos se pusieron alrededor de una vieja bota . Extrañado por eso miré a los demás .

-es un traslador - dijo un gemelo nose si George o Fred ya que no podía apartar la mirada de la vieja bota color marrón .

Se pusieron de cuclillas tocandola -¡Harry!- gritó el señor Weasley, inmediatamente coloqué mi mano sobre ella . Todo me dió vueltas junto a una corriente de aire por todo mi cuerpo , el desayuno estaba a punto de salir de mi estomago cuando el señor Weasley nos dice que nos soltemos . Lo hacemos y en menos de diez segundos impactamos contra el césped .

\- déjame ayudarte - Cedric me tendió su mano ayudándome a incorporarme .

\- gracias

-¡Harry- dijo Hermione -¿estas bien?- empezó a tocarme por los brazos , pechos y rostro buscando algún raspón o posible herida por el violento aterrizaje - ¿te duele algo? ¿como te sientes? ¿te has golpeado?- parecía mi madre ... o bueno eso creo yo que hacen las madres , revisar a sus niños por todas partes y luego abrazarlos con cariño , tal como lo hace ella en estos momentos - estas bien - afirma luego de la inspección .

\- no tengo nada - le digo sonriendo .

\- bien - me mira y sonríe mostrando sus perfectos dientes .

\- ¡el campeonato de Quidditch! - gritan el señor Weasley y el señor Diggory alzando sus manos mostrándonos el campo lleno de tiendas de campañas y al centro el enorme estadio .

Los demás pelirrojos excepto Ginny se les unen con la misma alegría . Cedric , Hermione , Ginny y yo nos alejamos un poco al ver como otras personas miran a los pelirrojos y al señor canoso con extrañeza . Nos reímos .

Luego de su escena nos guían hasta el campo en donde yacen las tiendas de campaña . Veo a muchos aficionados con las camisetas o banderas del equipo al que apoyan , unos llevan en las mejillas en pintura las banderas de los países más aclamados y otro simplemente comen las golosinas que los vendedores ofrecen - bien aquí nos separamos Arthur

\- gracias por todo Amos

Los Diggory se alejan . El señor Weasley nos guía hasta una pequeña tienda de campaña .

\- ¡al fin!- exclaman los gemelos .

\- pasen chicos

Me quedo extrañado al verlos entrar con calma ¿como pueden estar cómodos si la tienda es diminuta? ¡claro! Mi pregunta interna es contestada de igual manera . Por fuera es una sabana vieja y sucia , por dentro es una carpa a lo estilo gitano .

\- adoro la magia - no puedo evitarlo , cada vez me impresiono del mundo al que pertenezco .

\- ¡Ron! Sál de la cocina - regaña el señor Weasley .

\- Ron, sál de la cocina - remedan los gemelos .

\- bajen los pies de la mesa - los regaña .

\- bajen los pies de la mesa - vuelven a remedarlo con tono cansado .

\- el partido esta a punto de iniciar , dejen sus cosas y vamos a nuestros lugares

El estadio es increíble , viejo pero enorme , nada comparado con los estadios de fútbol del mundo muggle , me atrevería a decir que es tres veces más alto que el Camp Nou y por ende su capacidad también .

\- Potter - otra voz sumamente conocida me hace cambiar mi atención de los rebeldes cabellos de Hermione hacia un palco menor que en donde me encuentro .

\- Malfoy

\- Potter ... - mira a mi lado - Weasley - escupe con desprecio . Abre la boca de nuevo y antes de que insulte a Hermione el señor Weasley interviene .

\- Lucius

\- Arthur

Se miran queriendo intimidar al otro Hasta que Draco presume como siempre - el señor ministro nos ha invitado personalmente a ver el encuentro en Su palco

\- no presumas Draco - dice el señor Malfoy . Nos mira con superioridad y se marcha .

\- vamos Harry

-si señor

El partido entre Irlanda y Bulgaria fue entretenido en lo que pude entender ya que Ron no paraba de decir un sin fin de cosas del estúpido de Viktor , no es que lo deteste , es solo que detesto oír como Ron habla de él como si fuese algún dios o algo parecido . Es irritante .

\- parece que los irlandeses celebran

-no son los irlandeses - dijo el señor Weasley afligido . - tomen sus cosas , tenemos que irnos ¡ya!

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de la tienda de campaña .

El fuego se esparcía de tienda en tienda mientras todos corrían buscando salir del campo . Dos filas de personas con máscaras y túnicas de color negro lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Los gritos resonaban en mis oídos al dar un paso para buscar a los demás .

\- ¡Fred , George, Ginny es su responsabilidad!

-¡Harry!

Oí a Hermione gritar , me di la vuelta y salí corriendo detrás de ella y de Ron cuando una multitud salió corriendo llevándome con ellos , intente levantarme pero algo me golpeó la cabeza con fuerza .

No se cuanto tiempo pase inconsciente . El humo del fuego va dejando unas cuantas hileras blancas en cada lugar , el olor a quemado me llega de golpe dejándome mareado . Me levanto con torpeza buscando a alguien conocido .

-¡ _Morsmordre_! - borroso veo a un hombre lanzar un hechizo al cielo . Me ve y empieza a acercarse con varita bien sujeta dispuesto a atacarme .

\- ¡Harry!

Ron y Hermione llegan y el tipo se va .

\- ¡ _Desmaius_!- cuatro rayos de color rojo son lanzados a nosotros . Nos agachamos evitando el impacto .

\- ¡alto! - gritó el señor Weasley. - ¡es mi hijo!

\- ¿¡quién la conjuró!? - un señor nos apunto con su varita .

\- son solo niños

-estaban en la escena del crimen

-¿que crimen?- pregunto.

\- es la marca tenebrosa Harry - me contesta Hermione - Su marca

-Lord Voldemort ... ha ..había un sujeto por allá - señalé - él lanzó el hechizo

El señor - quien nose quien era - salió corriendo tras la dirección que le indiqué seguido de otros sujetos .

* * *

Luego del incidente en el campeonato de Quidditch regresamos a la madriguera para alistar nuestras cosas ya que en menos de una semana estaríamos rumbo a Hogwarts .

\- hasta luego señor y señora Weasley - nos despedimos Hermione y yo al mismo tiempo .

-cuidense mucho- nos abrazan .

\- si

\- Ron sube esas notas , Fred , George no se metan en muchos problemas , Ginny ... cuida a a Ron

-¡hey!

\- si Ginny cuida a nuestro Ronnie - se burlan los gemelos .

\- también cuida a Fred y a George

-¡hey!

-si Ginny - dice con burla Ron- también a Freddie y a Georgie

El viaje en tren es para mi gusto lento y tranquilo . Aun tenemos dudas de como paso lo de los mortífagos , ya que la seguridad era de alta prioridad por haber atletas de reconocimiento y personas del ministerio y familias de estirpe de sangre pura de las más antiguas.

\- creo que Sirius debe saber lo del campeonato y de tu sueño - estando aún en la madriguera decidí contarle mi sueño a Hermione , decirle cada detalle y mi sentir respecto a ello me liberó de una carga sobre mi espalda . Decidí entonces contarle a mi padrino por medio de una carta .

\- entrégala por favor - mandé a Hedwig.

.

* * *

Habiendo desempacado y ordenado mis cosas baje a reunirme con mis mejores amigos . Raramente llegamos antes del anochecer debido a un acontecimiento de suma importancia que el profesor Dumbledore nos contó , más no detalló.

\- ¡miren eso!- gritó Dean señalando el cielo . Miré y una carroza era guiada por una manada de pegasos . -¡oh y eso!- del lago negro salió un barco a lo estilo vikingo. .. o eso creo .

\- esto será grande - dijo Ron con emoción . Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza al verlo emocionado - pero tengo hambre , vamos al cambiarnos ya casi es hora de la cena .

Una vez en nuestras respectivas mesas de casa esperamos con ansias la explicación del profesor ante la carroza y el barco .

\- ¡bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts!- extendió sus brazos tal como el búho en su púlpito - ¡sé de la gran curiosidad sobre nuestros visitantes y sin esperar más! ¡aquí están!

Las puertas se abrieron y una grupo de chicas vestidas de un traje azul algo brillante , un sobrero redondo de lado y sus cabellos en una cola de lado entraron haciendo un tipo de ¿danza? Tras dar unos pasitos se detuvieron haciendo un media reverencia a cada lado , una rubia sobresalió haciendo el final y soltando unas mariposas mágicas , por último entró una enorme mujer de cabello corto , a lo estilo hongo ... diría que media tres metros , era más alta que Hagrid.

\- ¡las señoritas de Beauxbatons! - dijo el profesor .

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y esta vez entraron un grupo de chicos ataviados en pieles y un bastón .

Cada toque del bastón contra el suelo éste soltaba unas chispas , tal como cuando el martillo es golpeado contra el hierro caliente .

\- ¡los jóvenes de Durmstrang!

-es Viktor Krum - susurro sorprendido Ron .

-... Alastor Moody - presentó el profesor Dumbledore a un señor quien con un movimiento de su varita cesó el repentino cambio del cielo artificial y con un ojo de vidrio - el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

\- el cazador - murmuraron - por él las celdas de Azkaban están llenas

Volviendo mi atención al profesor Dumbledore supe del tal Ludovic Bagman quien sería juez en el famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos y que solo podrán participar aquellos que tengan quince años en adelante . Muchos abuchearon esa nueva regla . - ¡silencio!

\- gracias Dumbledore... como sabrán las pruebas del torneo no son aptas para aquellos que no poseen confianza en sí mismos ... - y siguió con su letanía de que podrían morir en el intento . Personalmente deje de prestarle atención , no era de mi interés saber de ese torneo .

\- ¡joder!- maldijo Ron por lo bajo . Me reí.

\- ¡controla ese vocabulario!- reprendió Hermione . Ron Bufó molesto .

\- ¿acaso ibas a participar?- le pregunto Fred burlón .

\- eh... pues ... claro , pero ya ves sólo quienes tengan quince en adelante , es una lástima

-aja - dice Geroge con burla . Nadie se traga el cuento que Ron sería capaz de participar .

\- ¡Descansen! - finalizó el profesor Dumbledore.

.

* * *

Las clases iniciaron como siempre ; el primer día todos con las energías puestas y sonrientes al usar el material escolar nuevo y conocer a los nuevos profesores . Entre ellos el profesor Moody u "ojo loco" como le decían a sus espaldas .

\- mi nombre es Alastor Moody y vine por que Dumbledore me lo pidió , lo demás no es de su incumbencia - dijo escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra - muchos dicen que están muy jóvenes para saber sobre las maldiciones imperdonables, yo digo "pamplinas" a mi parecer es de suma importancia saberlas y con el consentimiento de Dumbledore se las diré ... ¡Weasley!- gritó logrando que Ron saltara del susto - ¿sabes alguna?

-pu..pues mi padre me habló de la maldición _Imperio_...

\- ¡exacto! Esa le dió muchos problemas al ministerio alegando estar bajo ella y siguiendo las ordenes de quién-tú-sabes -

Y así prosiguió hablando . Supe también de la maldición _Cruciatus_ y del _Avade Kedavra_ una peor que la anterior .

\- pobre Neville - dijo Hermy una vez término la clase - ¿lo vieron?

-shuu - señaló Ron , Neville estaba con la mirada perdida viendo la ventana .

\- ven conmigo - Ojo Loco llegó tocandole el hombro - vamos por un té

Neville asintió y lo vimos partir con el profesor .

.

* * *

\- ¡es hora de elegir a nuestros campeones! - anunció el profesor Dumbledore .

Quitó una gran lona de color café oscuro dejándonos ver una copa de medio metro de cristal celeste con plateado , parecía hecha de hielo .

Fue entonces que noté un cáliz al centro con una línea blanca a su alrededor y de el procedía un fuego azul y blanco . Según oí la linea a su alrededor era la linea de la edad para que ninguno menor de quince años intentara meter su nombre .

Ya solo faltaba saber quien sería el ganador de Hogwarts para el Torneo de los Tres Magos ; Viktor Krum de Durmstrang y Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons eran los seleccionados de las escuelas invitadas siendo así alabados por sus directores y compañeros alzando sus mentones en señal de orgullo. Ron, Hermy y yo esperábamos con las palmas listas para apoyar a nuestro seleccionado.

\- y finalmente - dijo el profesor Dumbledore tomando el último trozo de papel que el cáliz había arrojado envuelto en el fuego azulado - Hermione Granger

Todo quedo en silencio, yo quede en shock, Hermione ,Mi Hermione habia sido elegida para participar en ese peligroso torneo .


End file.
